


So I Need You

by Anoel



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-22
Updated: 2003-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't let you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Need You

Song: "So I Need You" by 3 Doors Down  
Source: Smallville S1-2  
Size: 6 MB WMV  
Download: [So I Need You](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-NeedYou.wmv)

On Youtube:  



End file.
